Hard to Attain
by lilly flower forever
Summary: Kayli is not your ordinary human. In fact she is very abnormal. When her thirst for knowledge changes her life will she make it? And through what she has been through will she be able to recognise true love? Not sad at all! Quite a happy story!
1. Chapter 1

Hard to Attain – Chapter one

**Hi guys! I felt bored so I decided to write this random idea I have had for a little while. Hope you like it!**

…

_Kayli's POV_

I crept carefully down the longs halls, my small feet not making a sound. I reached an open door and smiled in relief. I quickly slipped into a little hole in the wall, just big enough for me. I peeked into the room and saw that the new first years were in there.

I sat back and watched from my little hole. McGonall was up the front talking. I listened carefully. When she got them all to take notes I pulled out a small notebook and took notes with them. I watched in fascination as a couple of boys started a little argument up the back and McGonall had to go stop them.

I am almost the same age as the first years in there. I am turning eleven in two days so therefore I can go to classes. Well not really. I am not supposed to be down here. But it is so fascinating and I really want to know what they learn. Besides, I am their age now so I am old enough.

But… I am not human enough for them. Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps coming down the halls. I shrank back and prayed they wouldn't look in here. I knew it was Dumbledore but I hoped he wasn't looking for me. They stopped in front of my hiding spot and I closed my eyes. Dumbledore paused for a moment later then moved on. I let out a sigh of relief and opened my eyes.

I decided it was too risky then. I would be caught. I took a shaky step away from the hall in the wall then I took of, running to wherever I was safe enough again.

I want to learn. I want to learn so badly. But it is not acceptable for me to learn. I am not human…

But they can't keep the want for knowledge from me. If I want to learn I will learn. It will take some time but I can do it. I can do anything if I try.

Only if I could start trying harder…

…

**So did you guys like it? Hate it? The next chapter is coming out soon! What do you think Kayli is? She is not human. Well she kinda is…**

**But I wont tell you anymore. You have you wait and see!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hard to Attain – Chapter two

**Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. In this one you will find out what Kayli is. Some of you have been guessing but no one has guessed the right one. They were all good guesses though. Enjoy!**

…

_Kayli's POV_

I ran back to the kitchen where I could hear Marla faintly calling me. As I neared the doors I slowed to a walk and tried to catch my breath. As soon as I opened the door Marla spotted me and came running over.

"Kayli! There you are! Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you! It is almost time for the students to have lunch and you have done nothing to help! Get over there and help!" She scolded me.

I bowed my head. "Yes Marla."

I sighed then headed of to work. When I had a minute I sneaked a look at my watch that I wasn't supposed to have.

Great. It is lunchtime. I quickly finished all I needed to do and escaped the kitchen. I ran down to an empty classroom and slipped inside. I walked over to the bookcase there and pulled out a book. Carefully cradling it I ran back to the kitchen. I stopped right outside the door and paused, thinking. If I went in now they would see me and ask me what I was doing with a book. I couldn't have that. Instead I went around to a side entrance and got to my room unnoticed. I flopped down on my small bed and looked around. My room is tiny. Well I suppose it has to be tiny for me. I am only tiny.

Ugh. I hate being a house elf. All I ever do is help cook and all. It is soo boring. I hate cooking! And I hate being treated like a slave.

I am one of the youngest house elves so therefore all the older ones get to order me around. It's not fair! Then again nothing is. I didn't exactly choose to be a house elf. It is not my fault I am in this position. Oh well…

I flipped open the book and started reading. It was fascinating. All about all the different spells and such. I love it!

Too bad I can't try anything out. I don't have a wand and besides, they wont let me.

I heard a knock on my door and quickly sat up. I suppressed a scream and hid the book under my pillow. I tiptoed up to the door and opened it to see… " Lina!" I shrieked throwing my arms around my friend.

She laughed and hugged me back. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Just coming to visit you. Saw you got a book… care to explain?"

"Darn! Did anyone else see me?" I asked anxiously.

She shook her head. "I don't think so…"

I let out a breath. "Phew!"

"Which brings me back to my original question… why do you have a book?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanna learn!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah but why? You are a house elf. You don't need to learn anything." She told me.

"Ugh. Don't remind me…"

Just then the door slowly swung open and my heart stopped.

"Dumbledore?" I gasped unaware the book was lying open on my bed.

"I need to talk to you girls," he said looking very serious.

I gulped and looked over at Lina. What did we do wrong?

…**..**

**So… I know, I know. Not exactly what you were expecting right? Oh well. A little surprise is good! Oh and the next chapter you will find out how she is not exactly human…**

**Well I don't know much about house elves but still I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review!**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I was finally able to get another chapter out! Also, look at my profile page if you have already and please do the poll. Thank you! Extra note: I am typing this on my phone so I may accidentally press the wrong keys. Grrr stupid little buttons!**

**...**

_Kayli's POV_

I gulped and looked over to Lina. What did we do wrong?

My gaze shifted over to my bed where the book still lay open. Uh-oh... House elves weren't supposed to learn. And the way Dumbledore just looked at me makes me feel like I'm going to be in serious trouble.

"Sit down girls." he invited us.

Sit down? This is my room I don't have to sit down unless I want to! But of course I sat anyway. I glanced at Lina again and sighed. We were gonna be in trouble. I hate being in trouble.

Dumbledore looked at me again before speaking, "As I am sure you both have noticed, Kayli here has an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Lina, you want to learn too, but. Not as badly as Kayli."

How does he know all this?

"But as house elves are not supposed to learn I figured I needed to tell you something. Both of your birthdays are coming up soon and you will be eleven, the age that the first years start here at Hogwarts."

What was the old thing getting at? Of course I know that!

"What I am trying to say is that you are not real house elves." he continued.

Ok, he is definitely gone crazy. Hello? Brain of his up in his head? Are you working? Or perhaps feeling unwell today?

"You are part human. On your eleventh birthday you will find that you can turn into a human. In that way you will be ale to attend some of the classes for the rest of the year with the other first years."

I gasped a him. Besides me, Lina started screaming. Dumbledore smiled politely and stood up and walked out of the room.

Suddenly, everything had turned black. I had fainted...

**...**

**Heh. Stupid auto kept turning 'Dumbledore' into 'Dum ledger'. I took me a while to teach it otherwise.**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed and see you next time! Don't forget the poll on my profile!**


End file.
